Hocus Pocus
by YaoiTora
Summary: Kyuubi is a young wiccan who has to protect his brother from an evil man named Madara. To do that, he and Naruto must act as normal humans and try to fit in with them. What happens if they fall in love with two humans who are decendents of Madara Uchiha? [NaruSasuNaru & KyuuItaKyuu]
1. Prologue I

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own the Naruto characters nor do I make any profit off my stories. _

**_Warning: _**_Yaoi , lemons, magic, witches, warlocks, wiccans of course. Don't like Don't read._

**_Pairings: _**_KyuuItaKyuu and NaruSasuNaru_

**_Note: _**_Hmm, I'll leave to you guys to figure out how I wrote this. ^^ I think you'll like it. Just know that both the pairings are main. I'm just going to focus more on Naruto and Sasuke and if you guys want a little more on Kyuubi and Itachi. :) So, anyway enjoy the first chapter. Bye!_

_Enjoy!_

**_NaruSasu: Hocus Pocus_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Sixteen years ago…_

* * *

Dirt started to fly around forming a tornado as a five-pointed star appeared in front of the blonde Wiccan named, Minato Namikaze. His cerulean eyes glowed as he summoned a barrier to protect his wife and children. The force of the wind made his enemy fly backwards and land onto the ground. Minato relaxed and turned to his wife who was breathing heavily her body weak from give birth to their second child, Naruto Uzumaki.

Their eldest son held his baby brother tightly even though he was shaking like a leaf. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly. Losing the fear that was creeping up inside him. His crimson red eyebrow furrowed as he watched his father fight the other Wiccan with all his power and will.

"Kyuubi…s-sweetheart." He heard his mother call out to him, her voice hoarse and weak. Kyuubi swallowed thickly taking his mother's hand.

"Yes, mother?" he asked. He cringed at how scared his voice sound, how it was only a mere whisper. He watched his mother's eyes carefully her beautiful grey-blue eyes losing their color-their light.

"I want you to run, Kyuubi, don't look back. I've asked before Naruto was born for Iruka-san to take care of you if something was bound to happen one day." Her voice grew even quieter and distant as she spoke. Tears were suddenly falling down her gravely pale face. "I'm sorry I can't be there for you and your brother…I'm so sorry, Kyuubi."

The young boy shook his head viciously his own tears falling down his face rapidly. "No!" he shouted making his baby brother cry harder. "It's not your fault! It's not Naruto's fault either. I'll protect him mom I promise I will. I'll do my best for you!" he angrily whipped away his tears.

His mother smiled softly even though it was weak. She reached her hand out and shakily brushed her eldest's face. "You such a brave boy…Kyuubi. I love you."

"Mommy! Don't go please do go!" he yelled and a scream of agony from his father was heard. Kyuubi turned around to see his father bloody with a huge claw through his gut. _H-He summoned a demon! _Kyuubi thought swallowing. As soon as he saw the look in his father's eyes, the young Uzumaki took his newborn baby brother and ran.

"Young lord!" a man screamed, running towards Kyuubi and his brother. The red head stopped and panted harshly.

"Iruka...mom and d-dad they're–"

"I know, young master, we must go now or he will see us."

Kyuubi nodded and gave Naruto to Iruka who handed him a cape with a hood attached. The man hand the same one only larger.

Iruka handed the baby back to Kyuubi who eagerly took him. He watched the man smile as men with silver hair confronted them. Feeling suddenly suspicious, Kyuubi hid behind Iruka with his baby brother in his arms, hiding from the other man. He wore and eye patch with a facemask that to Kyuubi being a nine-year-old kid was suspicious.

"Young lord," the man greeted him with a smile through his mask. "My name is Kakashi. I am Iruka's lover. You'll be living with us for a little while." He said. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"Iruka's my caregiver. He's always been with me." He said. "Mom and dad also trust him with Naruto." he added in his defense. Iruka ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Kyuubi, I'm a teacher at Konoha's Wiccan Academy. It's a school for young people like you who have magic powers." He explained. "I can't always take care of you. I've asked Kakashi to because he is a caregiver as well."

"But I don't want–" Kyuubi was inturrupted by a hand and a stern look from his former caregiver.

"Please Kyuubi?"

The young boy sighed and nodded his head. He looked at Kakashi with a feeble glare. "Just so you know, I'll be the one to take care of Naruto," he said in a growl. "I just want you to teach me magic that's all." And with that said the boy began to walk to wherever he was supposed to go.

"Ah, young master, where are you going?" Iruka asked with a perplexed sigh. Kyuubi stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at his baby brother before spear a glance at the two adult wiccans.

"I don't know. Kakashi's supposed to take me." He replied in mocked innocence with a grin. Kakashi rolled his visible eye and gave a quick kiss to Iruka. Kyuubi blinked owlishly before he reacted with a disgusted face. "Ew!"

This made Iruka flush and Kakashi laugh. That simple thing earned him a smack upside the head from his lover. "Ouch! Iruka!" he whined.

"Shut up and take Kyuubi-sama to a safe place. Make sure you keep your identities a secret and also make sure you tell Naruto that as well." The brunette haired man took a deep breath. "Be careful,"

"Will do Iruka. Good bye."

Kyuubi nodded sadly in reply. "Bye…" Without another word of exchange, the two left for Kakashi's cabin that was in a neighboring kingdom. Little did Kyuubi know that the people there would change his and Naruto's lives forever.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**_Coven-_**_a group of witches/wizards_

**_Pentagram-_**_a five-pointed star that represents the elements: water, fire, earth, and air. It also represents spirit for the fifth point. (It represents more than that but for this story I'm going with the elements. ^^)_

**_Wiccan-_**_a witch or warlock_

**_Seers- _**_wiccans who can see the future _


	2. Prologue II

**_Warning: _**_Yaoi, lemons, violence/gore, witches, wiccans, warlocks for future chapters yeah don't like don't read._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this idea. Happy Halloween Folks! ^^_

**_Ages: _**_Kyuubi -12_

_Naruto -3_

**_NaruSasu: Hocus Pocus_**

* * *

**_Prologue II_**

_Three years later…_

* * *

Three years. It had been three years since Naruto and Kyuubi's parents' death. The young Uzumaki brothers at least were happy. Kyuubi became more and more attached to his brother as time went on. That's all their mother had wanted. It didn't matter since the promise the young red head made to his mother was kept.

"Naruto get back here!" twelve-year-old Kyuubi yelled as he ran to catch up to his brother. Said brother stopped dead in his tracks and started to cry. Kyuubi caught up to him and picked him up putting him in a tight protective hold.

The boy's eyes widened when he recognized the man he noticed Naruto stop in front of. Madara Uchiha. The man turned to the two grinning evilly. "I've been looking for you two." He said. "Young lords." He added in a low tone. He raised his head and brushed his finger along Naruto's tanned chubby cheeks. "I didn't get to give this boy his gift."

"What gift? All you give are curses!"

Madara shook his head, a smile gracing his lips. "No, my dear young master, I don't always give curses. I do give well deserved gifts." He replied. "Though if I may ask your permission, young master, may I?" Kyuubi bit his lip and glanced at Madara.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked.

The man shrugged. "You don't have to. I just want to give your little brother a birthday gift." He grinned again. "A very special one I may add."

"Kyuubi, don't listen to him!" The young boy heard Kakashi yell as the silver haired Wiccan ran up to them. Kyuubi gave the man an annoyed look. "Took ya long enough." He snorted. The Wiccan glared at the red head. _Brat! _He thought. "Get behind me, young lord," he ordered and Kyuubi did as he was told.

Madara began to get impatient. He swiftly took the initiative and used his powers to get Naruto to him. The toddler was taken roughly from Kyuubi's hands and put into Madara's. The man smiled down as the boy took an interest in his hair.

"Young lord, you are going to be a bright Wiccan one day. Everyone will fall for you, want you, and love you. Your dream would be to become the greatest Wiccan ever." This made Kyuubi and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"No!" the red head yelled getting ready to launch at the man but Kakashi held him back knowing Madara was too strong for the boy to fight him. "By the day of your eighteenth birthday, Naruto-kun, your powers will be gone and you'll grow weak and fall in to a deep sleep. Only true love will break this powerful curse that I withhold on you," he said putting the curse on the toddler as his brother watched helplessly along with Kakashi. Once Madara was finished, he put Naruto down and disappeared without a trace. Kakashi let Kyuubi go after his brother and hold him tightly as he cried for joy that he at the very least didn't get hurt.

"Young lord?" Kakashi asked. Kyuubi whipped away the tears angrily. He turned to the man that was his new caregiver and sighed. "We can't let Naruto know about his powers you know that right?" the man asked. The Uzumaki nodded.

"I know." he replied softly. The truth was, he feared for Naruto's life and wanted so badly to teach him how to use his powers when he became old enough. "What can we do though?"

"We'll convince Naruto that's he fully human. He can't become a wiccan like that." Kyuubi smiled brightly. Kakashi shrugged. "It's a good idea." The man smirked. "Let's see if it'll follow through."

"Kyuubi?" Naruto called. The older brother looked at his little brother in acknowledgement and the toddler continued. "What's a w-w-wi-wic-wiccan?" Kyuubi cringed at the questioned before responding, "It's nothing you need to know." the twelve year old replied showing his brother a stuffed fox that distracted him from the topic. Kyuubi and Kakashi sighed in relief. _Well, if we can do this much hopefully the one we need to do it will break the curse. _Kakashi thought hopefully.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_Well, this one was short. But that's okay it was a prologue to show how Naruto got cursed. I had started the first chapter before this one and well, I decided at the last second to post this. -_-" Hope you like it. Review, review, review! Bye! No flames please!_

_-YaoiTora =3_


	3. Chapter 1

**_Warning: _**_The usual. Lemons, violence gore yaoi NaruSasu Don't like please leave. like Enjoy! ^^_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own the characters used for this story nor do I make any money off this. I don't like that and I'd probably get thrown into jail. I don't want to go to jail... T^T_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

The years had passed and Madara's curse seemed to have no affect on Naruto just yet. However, his eighteenth birthday was coming around the corner and Kyuubi was-out of the three of them-very protective.

A devious snicker was heard from Kakashi who had his face stuffed into one of his porn books head would always read during their secret training. It would annoy both Kyuubi who was 25 years old and Naruto who was sixteen and unaware of the dangers in this like. Onyx eyes rolled as the young teen walked towards the door making his overprotective brother's eyes narrow.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" he asked.

Kyuubi had been mother and father figures to him ever since their parents had been dead. The last sixteen years were brutal for Kyuubi. They had to try hard for Naruto not to be exposed to his own powers, that wasn't hard. No, of course not. Actually, it was much harder that it sound when you have a perverted bookworm.

The younger Uzumaki gave his brother an assuring grin. "I'm just going to the bookstore, Kyuu. I'll be fine. Besides, I'd rather have something other than Kakashi's porn books to read than anything." He snorted. "Would you like me to get anything from the store?"

The two shook their heads. "No, but I think I should go with –" Naruto shook his head and interjected.

"No, Kyuu, you'll go overprotective on my and lash out at anyone who'd tried to grope me." He rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to the story to get a new book because I had finished the one I was reading already. Then I'm gonna go to the pond. I'd like it there anyway." Kyuubi sighed in defeat.

"Just be careful Naruto. Uh…" he trailed off. Naruto blinked.

"What?"

"Wear a disguise please." Naruto narrowed his eyes then sighed in defeat. He always had to wear some kind of disguise in which was Kakashi's talent. He used his little magic tricks to make Naruto's hair brown and his eyes green. The three whisker marks on each of his cheeks were gone but he still had his broad chest and tanned skin. He had a hard chest and well built muscles. In other words, everyone in town had fallen for him and to him it was _annoying_ as hell.

Once Kakashi was finished, Naruto went on his marry way to the market to get what they needed. All the girls and boys that usually swooned over him greeted him. He didn't mind at times, though it was still annoying. And today wasn't those days.

Naruto was curious, why did Kakashi and Kyuubi have magic powers while he didn't? So many questions started to fog his mind and that made him suddenly walk in slightly smaller figure. He staggered back before falling to the ground. He landed with a loud 'oof' and gritted his teeth; a pained look appeared on his face. "Ouch, that hurt." He mumbled.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" a voice asked. Naruto could hear the coldness in the voice and looked up meeting obsidian with his normally blue but green ones. His eyes narrowed as the person slowly revealed himself. Naruto's eyes widened slowly and he scanned the boy. He had raven hair that was long in the front and shorter in the back –layered it rather reminded him of a duck's butt. This made him hold back a small snigger. His hair also and a small tint of blue which was somewhat unusual however unique. Naruto got up from the ground brushing himself off and noted that he was slightly taller than there other male.

"I didn't mean to run into you…" he trailed off wondering what the other's name was. Onyx eyes rolled and a small smirk appeared upon pink plump lips.

"Sasuke." He replied. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto smiled lightly. _Sasuke… _he repeated in mentally. "Well it was nice meeting you, Sasuke, I better get going." He said and went to pat the boy on the shoulder when he felt an electric shock between them. The Uzumaki yelped in pain and stepped away while Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-What was that?" Naruto asked before hissing in pain. "What happened?"

"It's you…" Sasuke mumbled smiling softly. He finally found the young lord. Naruto was too busy to notice Sasuke was smiling at him but until he did, the teen gave him a confused look.

"What's will the smile? I thought you only smirked and had a stick stuff up your ass." He snorted. "I have to go. My brother's going to be angry with me if I stay out too long. Besides that I have to get food." He sighed. "Bye."

"Wait!" Sasuke exclaimed grabbing Naruto's wrist on instinct. "Will I see you again?" Naruto didn't know what to say to that so he gave Sasuke a small smile.

"I can't guarantee it though maybe." Sasuke nodded in reply. _I'll do whatever it takes to see you, young lord. _Sasuke released Naruto from his hold and slowly disappeared with a flame of fire.

-oOo-

Kyuubi sighed in relief and rushed towards Naruto while Kakashi handled the bags of groceries. The blonde was still disguised as a brunette with green eyes. He struggled out of his brother's bone crushing hug. "K-Kyuu can't b-breathe." He said. Kyuubi pulled back with a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"S-Sorry."

Naruto shrugged and gave his brother a quick kiss. "Night." He said. "G'night Kakashi." Kyuubi and Kakashi gave the boy a confused look.

"Naruto aren't you going to eat first?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not hungry at the moment. Thanks though. Ah, could you change me back?" he asked. Kakashi blinked for a moment before realizing that he was still brunette.

"Oh right, sorry. Here you go." With one snap of his finger Naruto was back to normal and said blonde went to bed leaving a worried Kakashi and Kyuubi behind.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_And here's the first chapter! :D Sasuke and Naruto have finally met (I hope that wasn't too soon) but Naruto has yet to know what Sasuke is. Anyways, thank you for the reviews. I love them. ^^_

_Review! No flames please. Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_


	4. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been working on two other stories or rather one mainly. I have Thanks Giving Break to thank because I have time to write. Yay! _**

**_For now it's relatively safe for the most part but in further chapters I'd stay away if you don't like sexual themes with two boys. But right now, enjoy while you can. If this disturbs you, you can leave but don't review. Like it? Continue reading. ^^_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Hocus Pocus_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Footsteps echoed throughout the castle, a young man with long brown hair walked along the hallway of the main part of the castle. He walked until he got to the throne room to where his majesty sat. Once he got there, he walked boldly with a straight face and bowed. "You're majesty," he said before looking up his pale eyes meeting pitch black. "Young lord Sasuke Uchiha has seems to have found young lords Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki along with lord Kakashi."

An elegant thin eyebrow rose. "What do you mean, lord Neji." He asked before getting up. "My brother has found lord Kyuubi and Naruto?" he scowled. "That's impossible, they've been long gone since was in rein." He sighed. "There's no hope for finding them."

"But your highness Sasuke has found them. Though, Sasuke has said he can't before because the boy he had run into had brown hair and green eyes," he replied. "We'll have to talke to lady Yuuka about this." The king nodded his head, rubbing his chin with his finger.

"That would be a good idea. And Neji." The brunette replied with a blank expression. He smiled lightly. "Please stop with the formality, you can call me Itachi." Neji felt heat on his face and looked to the said in replied.

"As you wish my lor-I-I mean Itachi." He said corrected himself. Itachi gave a small smile before getting up from his thrown.

"You get Sasuke would you, Neji? And meet me at the shrine. We're going to see Lady Hinata."

Neji looked up at the raven with a serious expression. Lady Hinata was a shrine maiden of the Hyuga family she was also his cousin. Neji was deemed the protector of the heir (Hinata) whom was chosen by their law to be the shrine maiden and was forced to solely put herself into the commitment. Mind, body and Soul.

"When shall we being going?"

"Now, my brother should be there himself." Neji snorted.

"To do what ask for her advice? Your brother is a fool."

"A fool maybe but he is a smart warlock." _He also has great magic powers. Especially lightning. _"He was supposed to be betrothed to Lady Sakura on our parents' behalf but he's refused to take part and such a thing."

"Well," Neji started averting his gaze to the wall on his left as they began walking down the hall. "He did never have any interest in lady Sakura nor any other formally betrothed to him."

"Sire, those girls weren't betrothed they were merely set ups for match making meetings."

"Yes, I know, the betrothal was done beforehand. But they seemed to have been no good." Itachi replied agreeing with Neji. No young girl was a perfect match for Sasuke but the young warlock needed to find a fiancé soon or their uncle would do something terrible and he figured it was too the young lords, Naruto and Kyuubi. _I hope my suspicions aren't correct. I hope that nothing's happened that my uncle did._

"We're here, your majesty." Neji said opening the large door with his magic. "Lady Hinata, we've come to see you." He announced and opened the door wider when he received a nod from the girl. She had long blue-ish hair that fell over her shoulders and she had silver eyes that were just like Neji's. Her last name was of the covenant Hyuga which ment she was truly Neji's cousin however, she was of the main branch of the family.

"Ah, lord Neji and his majesty. You've come just in time," her voice was soft and her smile was warm. "If you are looking for lord Sasuke he's left for the human world already." Neji's eyes widened.

"What? That fool!"

"Neji, hold your tongue. You speak of his majesty's brother." Hinata scolded furrowing her brows at her cousin. "I see that lord Sasuke isn't really your concern, correct?"

Itachi nodded. His eyes met Hinata's in an intense glare. Neji watched as silence edged in between them until the Uchiha had broken it. "That's correct. I have a suspicion that my uncle has done something to young lord Kyuubi's brother. Can you tell me what he's done?" Hinata frowned.

"King Madara has put a very powerful spell on to lord Naruto." she said her voice lacing with sadness. "He has every male and female falling over him. But only one-_his true love_- can break the spell that's withheld on him. I don't know if this power would go further but Kyuubi and Kakashi have made it their goal to keep Naruto's powers a secret from him. Neji cursed under his breath.

"Damn," he muttered. "Does Sasuke know that?"

"I tried to tell him but once I showed him Naruto he went back to the human world. All of the sudden lord Sasuke has an interest in him. It's like he was the one that was to break the spell."

"What'll happen if Naruto and Sasuke are together?" Itachi asked narrowing his eyes slightly. Hinata frowned deeply.

"It means that something terrible will happen. Something unspeakable to Naruto and Kyuubi." Itachi pursed his lips and turned his heals to the door.

"Majesty?" Hinata and Neji chorused.

"Neji,"

"Yes?" the brunette asked.

"Take care of the castle." Itachi said. "Make sure my uncle has no rein to it while I'm gone."

"Yes, Itachi." Neji nodded bowing his head in politeness. Itachi turned to Hinata who looked up in anticipation.

"My lord?"

"Hinata I want you to keep Neji informed of Naruto's condition and Sasuke's as well." He said. "I'm going to see Kyuubi." Hinata blinked for a moment before smiling warmly at Itachi.

"Yes, I will do as his majesty says. You better hurry now. The portal to the human world won't last very long if you wait." Itachi nodded and went towards Hinata and through the waterfall behind her. The he disappeared without a single word left to say. Hinata watched her cousin's face carefully he seemed a bit odd to say the least. Did Neji have a crush on Prince Itachi? She smiled and chuckled. _Oh, Neji, though you have accepted that Itachi already has someone to love you still love lord Itachi. Well, I believe you'll find someone much better –someone that fits you perfectly._

* * *

**_Sorry for the shortness, I meant it to be like that since this chapter was only for introducing Itachi, Neji, and Hinata. Naruto and Sasuke will have moments together some cute, funny, and sexy. XD But for now, I'm letting the plot build up and keeping the chapter's short for suspense. =3_**

**_Review! No flames please._**

**_Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Warning: Lime/Lemon mainly lime. NaruSasu ;) I promised didn't I? You can tell me if it was too fast or not all in i'm going for the whole chapter in general. :D Foul language and YAOI**_

* * *

_**Hocus Pocus**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Naruto walked down the stairs after checking Kakashi and Kyuubi's room to see if they were sleeping. He had put pillows under his blanket to make it seem like he was still sleeping. He had his original blonde hair color though it seemed okay since he took one of Kyuubi's capes to hide himself.

However, the three whisker marks on his cheeks were gone because of the face make-up he'd usually put on every time he'd go out. He now would think that as taboo because of all the woman and men that were falling in love with him or so they thought.

Once he was outside the house Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing behind him. The blonde swallowed and thought the other boy wasn't going to come back or even find his home. But he did and now he was probably in deep trouble. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Sasuke only smiled and walked up to him looking under the hood of Naruto's cape.

"You have blue eyes instead of green." He pointed out lowly. "And you have blonde hair." Naruto grinned and chuckled.

"Y-Yeah well my brother makes it pretty clear to hide my original features."

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know. I want to know but they won't tell me. But I guess the only way to get my information is from books." He said scowling at the thought. "I really don't like them though."

"Your brother's a wizard right?" Sasuke asked him again. "His name's Kyuubi." Naruto looked at him with a surprised and confused look. Was this guy serious?

"How—"

"I have my ways but if you want that information you'll have to give me something in return."

"I hope it's not what I'm thinking it is." Naruto groaned.

"What? I just want one date that's all." The raven faked innocence and knew what he had planned for the blonde though he could clearly see that the other was a very powerful warlock even though he didn't know just yet.

"What if I decided to go with someone else afterwards—this date I mean?" Naruto asked his blue eyes searching the others. He wanted to know so badly what his brother and Kakashi were hiding from even though he already knew of their special abilities.

Sasuke refrained himself from frowning at the boy as his jaws tightened. He looked from side to side before stepping towards him. He grabbed Naruto's cape and pulled the blonde closer as he leaned in. Their faces were millimeters away, Sasuke's warm breath caressed Naruto's lips before he soon captured them in a somewhat passionate kiss.

Naruto tensed slightly once Sasuke's lips latched on his but began to relax as he melted into the kiss slowly. The kiss lasted about twenty seconds before Sasuke pulled away slightly to speak, "We can't stay here, let's go on the date first and then continue what we started."

Thoughts were swirling in Naruto's mind as Sasuke dragged him towards the town. Instinctively he pulled his hood over his head to avoid getting smothered by girls and men but mostly it was the girls. Some of the men were jealous of him after their girlfriends had broken up with them for him. Naruto rolled his eyes at the thought. _Geeze…this is just crazy, a guy I just met only a day ago kissed me and asked me on a date. Now I'm sure he wants sex in order to give me the information I really, really want._

They walked until the path through town ended and began through a forest when they saw a hidden cottage. Naruto was amazed that there was such a thing otherwise he'd hide there any day. Sasuke turned to face Naruto a small smile on his face and grabbed his hand pulling him into the cottage with him. It was small. Nothing too big nothing too small. It had a nice fire place and a kitchen it even had a room with a bed. As they walked into the room, Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed and crashed his lips onto the blonde's rosy red ones, his tongue caressing Naruto's lower lip.

Heat began building up in their stomachs as their heart rates sped faster and fast. Clothes were thrown to different corners of the room until the two boys were stark nude. Tan hands roamed along Sasuke's slim waist as their hardening cocks grinded against each other.

Tongues battled for dominance creating a dance of lust and need. Grunts, moans and groans resounded in the room making Naruto suddenly want more. His eyes met Sasuke's as the raven's fingers brushed Naruto's now fully erect cock lightly as he sucked, nipped and nibbled Naruto's jaw line down to the nape of his neck.

Sasuke licked his lips once he had reached Naruto's member, staring it down, face to face. He flicked his tongue lightly on the head then began licking the tip of it before sucking on the hard shaft. He let his free hand cup the blonde's sac while the other pumped the other boy's thickness.

"Sasuke ahh!" Naruto moaned bucking his hips slightly in need of more friction. "God…" Sasuke looked up and smirked before taking in Naruto's erection and the blonde let out another long moan. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down the shaft relaxing his jaw so there was no gag reflex. He let his hand roam down his navel towards his own hardness and began pumping himself.

Naruto swallowed hard and tugged on Sasuke's hair slightly hard giving him the indication that he was close. Sasuke gave one last hard suck before licking the head lightly. The raven licked his lips and leaned into capture Naruto's lips again and Naruto moaned into the kiss before flipping them over. "My turn," Naruto said lowly his voice seductive making Sasuke shiver in want.

The blonde went straight to work sucking on the nape of Sasuke's neck down to his navel leaving small red marks on the raven's alabaster body. Once he was at the Uchiha's cock, Naruto shyly licked the tip before sucking on the head, then finally taking Sasuke fully into his mouth bobbing his head up and down circling his tongue around giving the boy a long lick then a hard suck which nearly brought him to his climax. "Na—Naruto," he gasped. "Cut the fucking foreplay and fuck me." He demanded tugging at the blonde hair. Naruto pulled away from the other's erection and met Sasuke's eyes.

"You want me to prepare you or fuck you raw?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him with a lust filled look; he kissed Naruto's lips chastely and positioned himself on his back, legs spread out.

"Raw. I don't need the prep."

"Fine," Naruto said and couldn't help but snort at the reply. "Then I guess you're ready?" Sasuke growled impatiently glaring at Naruto in frustration.

"Yes!" he replied in desperation and need. "Don't make me beg!"

"What if I want you to?" Naruto smirked. "What if I want you beg for it, Sasuke?" he asked. He grabbed Sasuke's legs and lifted them up and put them over his shoulders before position his cock at Sasuke's entrance. He waited a moment and looked at Sasuke who nodded for him to continue and his slowly entered the tight entrance. Sasuke bit at his lip to refrain from crying out in pain but that soon ended when the blonde was fully inside him and began moving knowing instantly that Sasuke wanted him to move.

Naruto started out in a slow and steady rhythm, and then he sped up his thrusts after he had found Sasuke's prostate making the raven scream in pure pleasure. He rocked his hips and cupped Sasuke's erection pumping it as he thrusted in and out of Sasuke.

* * *

"Naruto oh fuck!" The blonde sped up as Sasuke wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. They kissed sloppily a small string of saliva running down Sasuke's chin. The raven let out throaty moan fisting the sheets under him as Naruto pounded him into the mattress making him wither and moan. After a couple more long shallow thrusts, the blonde hit his climax and shot his warm seed into Sasuke, and the other shortly after with a loud scream of the blonde's name followed by Naruto grunting his own.

Naruto landed on Sasuke, his breath short and jagged and so was Sasuke's. They stayed that way until they caught their breaths. Naruto rolled of Sasuke's body and on to the other side. "That was…"

"Amazing?" Sasuke suggested with a smirk. Naruto shook his head a frown on his face but it then turned into a smile.

"No, I was going to say rape but then again I encouraged it and I liked it so that won't count." He turned to his side and propped himself on one elbow. "Now you do your half the bargain. Tell me what you know about magic." Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. It was like he wasn't allowed to tell Naruto about the other world he came from.

"I…well, it's just magic there's nothing to explain." He suddenly had a bad feeling. "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." Naruto sighed.

"You know what it doesn't matter, I'll find away, for now let's just continue this relationship." He grinned. "Also, let's wait to do this again." The blonde said kissing Sasuke's lips lightly. The raven haired warlock smiled.

"I can deal with that."

-oOo-

Madara frowned as he looked through the crystal ball. Dark shadows surrounded the old Uchiha as he crushed the glass that was holding his drink. "So, my youngest nephew's gotten to him hasn't he?" he let out a low chuckle. "Everything's going just as planned. Soon, the end of the youngest lord will be here and the world will be easier to conquer." He turned to one of his servants.

"Zetsu, follow those to and give me a good report afterwards. And make sure Pein knows that I want to speak with him," he grinned. Zetsu gave a curt nod and bow his head deeply.

"Yes, my lord." He replied. "I will right away."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Well, that's done. I hope the lemon was okay. =3 The next chapter will have ItaKyuu in it so stay tuned. :D Madara knows about Sasuke and Naruto's blooming relationship. What will happen to them? Will they be torn apart? Will one get hurt in the end? What about Kyuubi and Itachi? What will they do? Stay turned to the next chapter! =3**_

_**Review, review, review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


End file.
